There Were Three In The Bed
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Regina is lonely after the death of Robin, can anyone make her feel loved and satisfied? *CaptianSwanQueen!*


Regina was alone, heart aching, her world clasping around her. It wasn't fear. They had gone to save Hook, all for Emma. But now she had lost her love. She was conflicted, her emotions running wild. She wanted to hate them.

But she understood it. Regina knew she would have done the same for Robin, she would do anything to have him back. Unforantly that wasn't a choice she had. He was gone, just gone.

Tears began falling as she screamed, cursing everything around her. Object flying in the air before smashing back to the ground.

"Bloody hell, love. What happened here?" Regina moved so fast as Killian entered her office. Her slim fingers wrapping around his neck, pushing him hard against the nearest wall. "You! You did this! If it wasn't for you I would be happy! I should send you back to the underworld! And I won't make it quick!"

Regina was shaking as she yelled at him, her voice wobbly, wreaked. Her eyes lacked fire, full of pain and sadness. Her heartache clear as day. "Love, I don't blame you," Killian said, voice soft and understanding. Regina looked up, his eye looked red as if he himself had been crying.

His arms came to wrap around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her finger relaxing, falling to his chest. She cried, his warmth and firm body the only thing keeping her centered. "I don't deserve to be here Regina, it breaks my heart to know Emma would be without me. But.." His voice trailed off.

"But"

"But maybe she would be better off, as much as I love her, I seem to only bring her pain." Regina took a step back, wiping her tears away. "Don't do that Killian." His eye shooting up at her use of his name. "Emma needs you, as much pain as I am in. I can't bear to see her crying over you again. I'll get over it. It will take time but I will. Emma, on the other hand, won't. She went to hell for you Killian. You can't leave her now, or ever."

She took a breath, gather herself. "As much as it pains me, your my friend. Emma wasn't the only one sad when you died. Some were just better at hiding it. And you can't let Robin dying to be for nothing." Killian nods, a lump in his throat.

"Now please leave. I would like to be alone." Regina said, voice regaining its rough harsh tone. "Of course, love." Killian leaned in placing a delicate kiss on her cheek before exiting the room.

* * *

As the weeks past, Regina began to feel herself again. She only cried every now and then, started spending more time with Henry and Emma, surprisingly even spending time with Killian. Their relationship had always been somewhat strained, never really seeing eye to eye. But they understood each other. She had forgiven him, not that there was anything to forgive. It hadn't been his fault Emma went to save him. And it wasn't like they were forced to go.

She couldn't help the pang of jealousy that coursed through her veins when Killian had beamed while telling her Emma had asked him to move in. As a friend she was glad, but deep down it made her mad.

"Something on your mind, love?" Regina jumped a little in her chair, not noticing Killian had walked in till he was right there, leaning on her desk beside her. "Umm... Nothing" Killian raised a brow, clearly not believing her. "You know you can tell me anything Regina."

"What if it's about you?" She questioned, Killian, tilted his head for her to continue. With a sigh, she stood, walking to the couches. Killian joining to sit opposite her.

"I'm jealous.." She whispered, "Sorry what love?" Regina gave a loud dramatist sigh. "I'm jealous! Emma has you! Someone that loves her, make her feel _good_." Her cheeks were bright red, while Killian just looked confused. "God damn it Hook! I'm horny and no one to fuck me!"

Killian's eyes went wide, he was still getting uses to their friendship and Regina's complete honesty. "Umm? I'm sure you could... umm.. fine someone for that." She just gave him a death glare. "Oh really? And who the hell in Storybrooke do you suggest?"

Killian recked his brain, his first thought was Whale. Opening his month Regina stared him down "Think hard before you speak." When 5 minutes had gone, he came up blank. Sure there were men in Storybrooke who would jump at the idea of taking the Evil Queen for a spin. But he knew Regina, and none of them would do.

"Okay, so Storybrooke won't work, but why don't you just find someone out of town. We can leave now." She was shaking her head, Killian letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know what you want me to do if you just shoot down all my ideas Regina. Unless you want me to fuck you." Killian said jokingly.

Regina laughed along, "Well it wouldn't be the first time." She stopped laughing, staring blankly at him. Tension filled the air, both seeming to consider it. "Well, you better get home to Emma," Regina said breaking the silence. "Right... Emma"

* * *

She didn't know what had happened, but something had. Since the moment Killian had gotten home he was acting strangely. Something was clearly on his mind. She tried to bring it up over dinner but instantly got shut down. Although she did notice how he tensed as Henry said he had invited Regina over for dinner the following night.

"She just seemed down this afternoon and I thought we could try and cheer her up" Emma could see the worried look on Henry's face, it had been hard on him. Regina had closed herself off to him and things were just staying to get back to normal. "That sounds great, right Killian?"

Killian gave a shrug before excusing himself, a hint of red blush on his cheeks. "Is Killian okay?" Henry asked, "I'm really not sure but don't worry, he might have just had a long day." Concern still filled Henry's eyes. "Why don't you go play the Xbox and I'll talk to him." He nods moving to the lounge.

Giving a knock on their bedroom door, she moved slowly into the room. Killian laying face down on the bed. Emma moved to sit beside him, stroking her fingers through his hair "Honey? What is wrong?" He rolled over, giving a sigh. "Has it got to do with Regina?"

Killian nods "Aye love." His eyes darting around the room, unable to meet hers. "And?" With a heavy breath, Killian told her "Regina told me she was in need of some... umm... well time with a man and I may have jokingly offered my services." His cheeks were bright red, Emma nodding for him to continue.

"And well I may have considered it." Emma shot off the bed "What!" Killian was filled with guilt "It's not what you think Emma, I just feel so guilty. If I could of just fraught the darkens, Robin would still be here and Regina wouldn't be alone. Maybe I thought in a stupid away, if I could take that aloneness away for her, if only for a little while I may not feel so guilty."

Emma's face softened, knowing Killian's intentions were in the right place. "Nothing happened though, I promise you that Emma. I love you more than life its self." He came to her, arms wrapping around her waist. "Please forgive, me love."

"I know your heart was in the right place, and as you said nothing happened." She gave him a light kiss, moving back to the bed and signaling him to join her. Falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Emma woke to an empty bed, stretching out she dressed and headed down the stairs to find Henry and Killian in the kitchen. "Morning mum," Henry said with a mouth full of food. "Lad, swallow before you talk." Herny automatically opened his mouth to respond, earning a look from Killian. Henry swallowed giving his reply food free"Yes dad."

Both Killian and Emma froze. Henry's voice had been so calm, no sign of sarcasm. He didn't even seem to notice what he had said till he looked up from his plate to see them staring at him. "Sorry, I didn't..." Henry's voice trailed off, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Not missing a beat Killian shook his head. "Lad, it's fine, just a little bit of a shock. It would make me the happiest pirate in the world to know you see me as your father." Standing Henry came to Killian side, giving him hug which Killian happily returned.

The scene before her made Emma's eyes water, this was her family. And seeing a smile on Killian's face made her think of how he would be with children of their own. But the moment soon shifted. "I'm off to School, don't forget Regina is coming around tonight." Emma nodded, giving Henry a kiss on his forehead.

Emma couldn't help to think about how Regina no longer had this, she was all alone in that house. And even though Henry stayed a few times a week, she still didn't have someone to cuddle up to after a long stressful day.

In that moment she came to understand why Killian had considered being that person for Regina. He hadn't been the only one to feel guilty but Regina seemed to shut her down whenever she tried to apologize. "Well, nothing you can go about it now Miss Swan." That had hit hard, they had finally gotten to a good place.

Regina had seemed to be doing better since Killian and she had been spending more time together. And slowly her relationship with Regina slowly began to mead. But even with Regina forgiving her, she still felt the guilt. Maybe not as much as at the begin but it was still there and she would do anything to make Regina happy.

And maybe she could. Even if she wouldn't like it.

* * *

Dinner started off tense, Regina and Killian saying very little to each other. Henry had seemed oblivious to the awkwardness, happily chatting about his day at school. "I even got to cut open a frog today! It was awesome" He beamed, cutting his chicken. "They let you do that at school?" Killian said with a shocked expression. "It's quite normal in this world, Killian." Emma had reassured him, his face still scrunched up making Regina laugh, looking relax for the first time all night.

After dessert was finished, Henry insisted on watching a movie. "Maybe another time, I really should be getting home." Regina as argued but Henry was having none of it and soon enough they were sitting in front of the Tv, popcorn in hand.

It wasn't long till Henry was sleep, cuddled up in Regina's arms. "Come on lad, up to bed." Henry yawned and gave a nod. He gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and wished her a goodnight, then heading up the stair telling both Emma and Killian a goodnight as he went "Night Mum, Night Dad." Killian beamed, his smile bright and warm "Night lad."

"When did that happen?" Regina asked. "Only since this morning." Regina nods, the awkwardness filling the room. "Well, I better be off," she said heading for the front door. Emma stopped her, earning her a raised bow from both Regina and Killian. "Look this might sound crazy, but Killian told me about what happen yesterday" Regina's eye's lite up "Emma it's not what you think."

Emma waved her off "I know, but maybe it's what you need. And I'm willing to let that happen, Regina. As long as Killian wants to. I'm... okay with you guys spending a night together" Her voice was shaking, it wasn't hard to tell she didn't truly want this. Guilt. It was because of the guilt.

Killian could tell this, and even if he understood were his swan was coming from. He wouldn't do that to her. Unless he was hundred percent sure she was okay with it. "No, Emma you are not okay with it" She shook her head "Please Killian, just do it."

Regina was sitting in shock at Emma words, her heart rate increased rapidly. Looking at Killian's tall, lean frame hey body became hot. Thinking of what she needed and thinking back to all those years ago when he had been the only person to satisfy those needs. Her eyes then came to look at Emma. Her blonde hair shining in a moonlight from the window, pump lips just waiting to be kissed.

She had never seen Emma this way, she was her friend. So maybe it was all the sexual frustration, but she had an idea. Not only to satisfy herself but to rid her friends of their guilt. She had forgiven them but clearly, they had yet to forgive themselves.

"I want you both." The words slipped from her lips before she could reconsider. Two sets of wide eyes landing on her. "What!" They both shouted, "Shh, you two will wake up Henry." Regina stood up, moving to hold one of each their hands. "You know we all need this. Just one night to forget all the hurt, pain and guilt."

Turning to look into each others eye, Emma and Killian nod their heads. Killian making the first move, heading up the stairs, pulling Regina with him, Emma closes behind. Three sets of feet crept past Herny's room, air thick, their breathing heavy. The bedroom door creaked as Killian opened it, motioning for the women to enter.

They stood awkwardly for a while. Eyes shifting back and forth, Emma's to Regina, Killian then the large bed in the middle of the room. "Umm..." Emma fumbled as she tried to say something just anything to ease the tension in the room.

She turned back to Killian's pleading, her mind was all over the place. It wasn't her first time in this situation, but every time she looked at Regina her heart leaped. It was the same feeling she felt all those years ago when she looked at Killian but couldn't admit at she cared for him. And it scared her, Regina had been her rival at the beginning, then slowly became a friend. Was it possible Emma felt more for Regina, that this couldn't become more than getting over the guilt?

"Emma" Her head shot up, Killian was right in front of her, Regina by his side. Thier fingers were linked, his hook and her hand out in front. Slowly slipping her fingers into hand and hook Emma gave a sigh. Regina rubbing soft circles into her palm, a reassuring smile upon her face. Feeling the tension leave her body Emma lean in place a light kiss on Regina's lips.

Killian lead them once again, coming to stop at the foot of the bed. He moved to give Emma a kiss, fingers never letting Regina go. He poured all his love into the kiss, letting her know just how much she meant to him and that this night would in no way change how much he loved her.

Coming up for air they leaned their foreheads together for a brief moment "I love you." Pulling apart Killian tugged on Regina's hand, bring it flush against his body. "Tonight it's just about us, nothing else," he whispered, lips kissing just behind her ear, Regina body surrendering to him. Her hand coming to comb through his dark hair as his lips move along her jaw to her lips.

Emma itched to touch her. Coming behind her, hand wrapping around her waist. Undoing each button of her blouse incredibly slow. Regina letting out a whimper when Emma's hand brushed her breast. Following her lead, Emma continues removing her clothes as Killian kisses turned from sweet to desperate.

Regina returning Killian's need, hands coming to his vest and shirt, pushing them off his body. Running her hand through the thick hair upon his chest. When Emma finally free her of her blouse and bra Killian turn her. Breasts full on display for Emma. Wanting to even the playing field Regina pulled Emma in, kissing her hard and working to rid Emma of her shirt.

Breast to naked breast, Killian began to fumble with Regina's pants. "Don't you dare ripe them," Regina said with a moan as Emma lips wrapped around her nipple, head falling back to Killian's shoulder. "Aye."

Pulling apart, each worked off their remaining clothes. "Beautiful" Killian brought both women in, holding them close "I love you both" he whispered. Regina eyes wide, while Emma gave an understanding smile, she turned to Regina giving her a deep loving kiss. Hoping to show Regina her love, just as Killian had early. No walls. Just this moment.

Killian pulls Regina from the kiss to lay her on the bed. He began his descent, kiss every inch of her body till he meets his destination.w All while Emma climbs in beside her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear before to be seated above Regina's face. Regina kissing at her dripping folds.

Their bodies on fire, always touching, losing their minds in the pleasure.

Killian's talent tongue lapping up Regina essence, her cries of pleasure muffled into Emma core, moaning out their names has the women tumbled over the edge together. "Need one of you." Killian whimpered as his stocked his cock hard.

"Why don't you have us both" Regina breathed out, helping Emma to lay on her, breast to breast, core to core. The feel of Emma's release dripping on her swollen nub. Killian groaned as the women began to kiss, tongue fighting. He lined himself at Regina's soaked entrance, his breath catching as his member became enveloped by her tight walls.

He took his time, the slow drag driving Regina wild. Her body already so sensitive she would come again any second. Before Regina could come, he abruptly pulled out sinking into Emma's waiting heat "Oh god.." Emma moaned, breaking the kiss.

Killian continued fucking them both soft and slowly. Regina quickly came to learn that Killian loved to talk when having sex, each praise making her hotter, every sweet tender word bring her walls even lower, making her forget the pain, and forces on the love she felt. Killian began moving faster, Emma's second release so close. Regine taking her nipple in mouth, sucking hard as Killian fucked her.

"Come around my cock, love. Need to feel you" And with his word, Emma screamed out, body becoming limp. Regina kissing her as Killian entered Regina one last time. She was coming in second, Killian deep thrusts making her see stars. His loud moans filled the room as he pulled out, spilling this seed over their cunts the thighs.

Emma rolled off Regina, pulling Killian in for a deep kiss before he moved to kiss Regina with the same passion. They lay silent, breathing heavy, smiles on their faces. Reluctantly they made a move for the bathroom, each helping the other to clean their swollen flesh.

Re-entering the room Regina frowned, going to pick up her clothes "I guess I better leave," only for two hands to stop her. "Stay," Killian and Emma said, shy smiles upon their faces, hope shining in their eyes. Unable to find words, she nods. Allowing them to take her back to the bed. Killian removing his brace, entering the bed to wrapping his arms around her waist, his chest tight against her back. Emma on her other side, face to face. Emma smiled, leaning to lightly kiss her lips "Goodnight."

And with a bright smile on her face, Regina drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, warm and loved for the first time in months.

* * *

It was safe to say Henry got the shock of his life when he went to wake his parents the next morning. But looking at the smile upon all their faces, that became all that mattered. They were happy. With a smirk on his face, Henry returned to his room, hearing three sets of feet sneak pasted his room not long after.

Unsurprisingly Regina began to share dinner with them regularly, once a week then two, then three till Henry couldn't stand it. "So mum, you staying over tonight?" He asked Regina one night, causing all three adults to nearly chock on their food. "What?!" they shouted.

"You seriously thought I didn't know. I don't care. I love you all and if being together make you happy, I'm happy." For the first time, Henry shared a warm an embrace with all his parents.

Telling Snow, David, and Zelena had been surprisingly easy. Each had their suspicions, and just glad to see them all finally happy. And if anyone else in Storybrooke had a problem with their relationship no one said anything.

And even if anyone did, they didn't care, they were in love and that was all that mattered.


End file.
